


it's a fire (it's a goddamn blaze in the dark)

by Piet94



Series: all we need [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, ahri is just thirsty and i think that's valid of her, and got obsessed with the start of kahri from my last trash fic, so have this nonsense?, uhhhh i guess i have kda brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piet94/pseuds/Piet94
Summary: Ahri always had a soft spot for sharp features and sad eyes – for something deeper lingering underneath the surface of such a pretty face. And Kai’sa sure was a pretty face, with her dark hair, striking eyes, and finely sculpted features.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: all we need [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074545
Comments: 47
Kudos: 194





	it's a fire (it's a goddamn blaze in the dark)

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, this is me throwing more garbage out into the ether. this one can be read as a standalone, but you might want to read the first one to get some backstory. but if yall don't want to read a 50k trash fic, tl;dr version is ahri and eve were dating, ahri left her and is sad about it and then kai'sa comes in, who also dated eve, and incites gay panic. y'know, as you do. no beta, all mistakes are my own etc etc. also, what up, i'm melanie, i'm 26 and i never fuckin learned how to write something short.

When she first met Kai’sa, the first thought in Ahri’s head was _dangerous_. She looked it, with the alluring cut of her jaw and cheekbones. Something was simmering behind her expression, something that excited Ahri from the moment she first saw her. She’d always been attracted to dangerous women, her relationship with Evelynn was proof enough of that. She’d met Eve when they were fourteen, and she’d known even then that Eve was a force to be reckoned with.

Ahri always had a soft spot for sharp features and sad eyes – for something deeper lingering underneath the surface of such a pretty face. And Kai’sa sure was a pretty face, with her dark hair, striking eyes, and finely sculpted features. Ahri spared a brief thought for what her parents must look like to produce _that_. Still, though, the second Kai’sa opened her mouth and spoke, Ahri wrote her off. It wasn’t something she was proud of. She was more than that deceptively soft voice and melancholy in her expression. She was so much more than that.

But Ahri was _bored_. She was bored with her relationship, she was bored with her profession, she was bored in nearly every way that counted. She’d left Evelynn and it had sucked the soul right out of her body. It still hurt to think about her, even four years later. Ahri wasn’t sure she’d ever get over it – get over her. Her management had pushed her toward handsome, safe options, trying to piece back her dignity after Eve had dismantled her credibility. Ahri, too tired and sore to fight with them again, accepted. The boyfriend was… _fine_ , she supposed. He was well-built, handsome, and actually quite nice. He treated her well, but they both knew what it was. It was a relationship of convenience, of pure PR.

They had sex for lack of anything better to do, and like everything else, it was fine. He treated her well, but he hardly ever got her off first and once he was done, he rolled over and fell asleep. Ahri would sigh, squeezing her eyes shut and finishing what he started. It was boring and not at all what she wanted. Evelynn always knew what she wanted, whispering filth and praise in her ear in equal measure, fingers clenching around her throat until Ahri’s head spun. She always did like them dangerous.

Thus, her excitement with Kai’sa. Her life had turned into a shitty television sitcom – she needed something exciting to give her something to look forward to. Dangerous, sad-looking women that she was going to be working in close contact with was _something_. She studied Kai’sa with bright eyes over the rim of her sangria, Sett’s arm a comfortable weight over her shoulders. He was speaking with the head of her management team, leaning close and smiling, making the crowd around them laugh. Sett was excellent for her public image, even if some of Ahri’s more dedicated fans called it for what it was.

Kai’sa studied her right back, the corner of her mouth quirking even as her head tilted curiously. It made some of her hair fall across her eyes and Ahri’s heart gave a funny squirm in her chest. She was awfully god damn pretty. Kai’sa leaned close, all powerful grace and control, across the table, to yell right in Ahri’s face over the pumping music of the club. Something about the cut of her shirt made Ahri frown, recognition pulling at the back of her mind. Evelynn, she realized with a nasty start – it reminded her of Evelynn. She’d never fully pursued that genuinely impressive talent, being far too interested in _other_ needles, but still. Something about the style and the cut and the fabric reminded her forcibly of her ex.

Ahri’s expression soured for a brief moment before she schooled it. Kai’sa was her new choreographer – she really didn’t want to scare off a young talent this impressive with her shitty mood. More importantly, she didn’t want to scare off something so potentially exciting. Though Kai’sa yelled, Ahri couldn’t hear, and she shrugged Sett’s arm off her shoulders to lean close, pressing her ear up near Kai’sa’s mouth. She felt a huff of breath against it before the warmth pulled away. Confused, Ahri settled back down in the booth, glancing up to see Kai’sa pointing to her own ear, then to the door leading out of the club. That seemed a more productive option, so Ahri nodded, pressing her hand to Sett’s thigh to garner his attention before shouting the plan to him.

Kai’sa snagged her wrist as they went, an unexpected point of contact that had Ahri bristling. She liked to be touched and she liked to do the touching, but since…everything with Evelynn, Ahri didn’t like unknowns very much. Well – that was a _lie_. She loved unknowns, but they stressed her out and excited her in equal measure. She didn’t know what she wanted. Kai’sa’s fingers were cold. They were cold but firm upon her wrist as they got caught in the mass of writhing bodies on the dance floor. Ahri had half a mind to stop her, to pull her back and press against her front – to see just how good Kai’sa was. She’d seen the videos, of course, but nothing compared to the real thing. She swallowed hard against the sudden spike of confusing arousal, stepping closer and letting Kai’sa’s tall, fit form pave a way. All Ahri had to do was stay caught in her wake.

The air outside didn’t do much to clear Ahri’s thoughts. It was warm and sticky and she pursed her lips, wishing Kai’sa would press her cold hands to her flaming cheeks. She’d always run hot, it was something she just had to deal with. She leaned back against the sturdy concrete wall of the club, her ears feeling stuffed with cotton. Kai’sa said something and Ahri squinted her eyes, leaning closer. “What?!”

Kai’sa smiled, crooked and lovely, stepping close and cupping a hand behind the back of Ahri’s neck to steady her head as she spoke directly into her ear. “Your boyfriend picked a really crappy place for us to get to know each other. It defeats the purpose of me teaching you if you can’t even hear what I’m saying, right?”

Disappointment sank like a stone in Ahri’s gut. Her voice was quiet – she could tell that even with her blocked ears – and the conversation was so mundane. The mention of Sett just made it all worse. Ahri was bored. She was bored with him, with her job, and now, unfortunately, with Kai’sa herself. She didn’t know what she’d expected, really. Even Evelynn wouldn’t have been ballsy enough to do something daring and out there upon a first professional meeting. Still though.

Disappointing.

***

Kai’sa was not boring. Ahri could swallow her pride and admit when she was wrong. Kai’sa was _not_ boring. She kept time with sharp smacks of her palm to her thigh, counting loud and echoing in the dance studio as she watched Ahri’s form. She’d gone over the number several times but Ahri just wasn’t _getting it_. It made her angry. She was supposed to be good at this. She was predictable and fun and the choreography wasn’t even that hard. It matched well with the synthesized, corrected version of her voice blaring from the speakers. It was boring and safe and nothing Ahri wanted. She didn’t want to be bad at the number either though, not with Kai’sa’s sharp eyes watching her. The attraction, unfortunately, had not left.

She stumbled for what felt like the thousandth time, shouting out from behind snarling, clenched teeth. “Fuck! _Fuck!_ ” She smacked the flat of her palm to her forehead, a pounding, ravaging headache beginning to take root there.

Kai’sa’s cold fingers closed around her wrist and Ahri snarled, wrenching it free. She was not in the mood to be comforted. She stalked to the opposite side of the studio, shoulders hunched up around her ears. She didn’t look in the mirror – she didn’t want to see whatever expression painted Kai’sa’s pretty face. She was never like this to her. She was polite and nice and Kai’sa ate it up. The fact that she was snapping at her and pushing her violently away was a harsh change of pace from their normal interactions. She didn’t want to be this person, but Ahri was just so _angry_. She was angry at herself, she was angry at the circumstance, she was angry at Kai’sa for daring to be good at dancing.

“When’s the last time you slept?” Kai’sa asked from across the space, voice firm in a way that Ahri was not expecting, “Ate, even?”

Ahri startled, shooting a truly malevolent look over her shoulder. “None of your business, first of all, I don’t need you to babysit me.”

Kai’sa’s eyes narrowed and she moved forward, not stopping when Ahri squared up against her – which threw her off in a big way. Ahri felt her back hit the mirrors behind her and Kai’sa crowded into her space. She didn’t touch her, but her height loomed over her as they stood toe to toe. “I know that you’re the boss out there,” she began quietly, catching Ahri in a stormy sea of dark blue, “I get that. I respect that. But in here, it’s me. Sit.”

Too stunned to do much else past the staggeringly hot arousal twisting in her gut, Ahri did. She sank to the floor, blinking dumbly up at the dangerous-looking woman above her. Kai’sa moved away, steps long and silent against the polished wood of the studio. She bent, digging in her bag and bringing out two granola bars, an orange, a peach, and two bottles of water. She handed over the orange, a granola bar, and a bottle of water to Ahri, sitting next to her a second later and peeling her own open. Kai’sa took two long drags of the water, two large bites of the granola bar, and set the peach on her lap. Ahri watched with distinct interest. She hadn’t really been expecting Kai’sa to have a little bite to her.

Ahri slowly picked at her orange, brow furrowing as her mouth twisted to the side. She did not eat, even though she knew Kai’sa wanted her to. Despite her desire to please, she did still have some backbone to her. She wondered if Evelynn might be proud if she didn’t hate her guts. She felt the heavy weight of Kai’sa’s stare and she glanced up, confirming her suspicions. Kai’sa chewed on her granola bar, staring pointedly between the orange in Ahri’s hands and her mouth. Sighing, Ahri broke the skin, picking a slice free and popping it past her lips. Surprisingly, it was one of the best things she’d ever tasted. She tore into it a moment later, hearing a hum emit from Kai’sa’s chest next to her. She tore the granola bar open in short order, shoving that into her mouth too as she downed her water.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, glancing over toward the food still in Kai’sa’s lap, her stomach giving a feeble growl. It was a shitty meal, truth be told, and Ahri hadn’t eaten nearly enough that day. She was pretty shit at taking care of herself. She had people to do that for her, generally, but Kai’sa didn’t fall over her feet to get Ahri what she needed. She expected her to be self-sufficient. Ahri respected it – but she also resented Kai’sa for it. Throwing herself into her work like this was one of the only ways Ahri knew how to get out of her own head. She spent most of her days drowning in self-hatred and self-doubt – wondering constantly if her decision to leave Eve how she did made her a terrible person. Her job, at least, was a distraction from that and how bored she was with everything else.

Kai’sa’s mouth quirked, and she took a large bite of the peach before passing it over for Ahri to finish. “It’s only hard right now,” she said softly, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She rested her cheek against one knee, head turned to study Ahri.

Ahri’s expression soured and she bit into the peach with more force than was truly necessary. “It shouldn’t be hard at all,” she snapped, brows coming sharply together.

She startled at the touch of Kai’sa’s hand to her shoulder – warm this time, not cold. “Sometimes things just don’t click right away. It will be easier tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?! We’re not even close to done for the day.”

“Yes, we are,” Kai’sa said firmly, shooting Ahri an impressive glare when she opened her mouth to argue, “We’re done for the day. I’m going to take you out to lunch and then you’re going to sleep and recover. Recovery’s really important. You need to take it more seriously.”

“I do take it seriously!” Ahri bit out, throwing her hands up, sending juice splattering over the both of them.

Kai’sa leveled an unimpressed look in her direction. “Tell me how many hours of sleep you got last night.”

Ahri flushed, _knowing_ she was caught. But, she lied. “Eight!”

“Uh-huh,” Kai’sa said, blatantly dismissive. It was infuriating and exciting all at once.

“You’re not my mother or my girlfriend, Kai’sa. I can handle myself.”

Kai’sa paused, eyes cutting over to her, startled. “I know I’m not,” she said, sounding uncomfortable, “And I don’t mean to insinuate that you can’t handle things on your own. I’m sure you can. It’s just that recovery is really important for your muscles and I really don’t think you’re doing it correctly if this practice is anything to go by.”

“So you’re calling me a liar?”

“Yes.”

Ahri blinked, entirely unused to people being so forward with her anymore. Evelynn used to call her out all the time, despite the general public falling over their feet to give her what she wanted. It kept her grounded when she needed it, and, apparently, Ahri needed it still. Kai’sa calling her a liar to her face was a breath of fresh air that she hadn’t known she’d needed. It made the pounding headache a little easier to bear and she smiled, scooting closer to sit shoulder to shoulder with her. “Okay, fine, you’re right. I’m lying to you.”

Kai’sa’s brows furrowed, and Ahri figured she was taken aback by the sudden switch in tone. She didn’t blame her, it had been rather abrupt. She just stared at her, quiet and lovely in the fluorescent light of the studio.

“So, how am I supposed to recover properly, exactly?”

“No one ever taught you?”

Ahri snorted, rolling her eyes. “No. People just kind of shuffled me in the right direction. I just sort of –” She paused, brows furrowing. “Never mind.”

“No. Keep going.”

Ahri pursed her lips, glancing up at Kai’sa through her lashes. “Sort of do things when I’m told to do them.” It wasn’t as bad as it sounded, Ahri was sure. It wasn’t like they planned her life to an absolute T. She had freedoms, she just also had a very strict schedule managed by people who knew what they were doing. Ahri was used to people pushing her around and telling her what to do. It was always like that, from the first moment she got signed. Evelynn hadn’t liked it, and from the look of things, Kai’sa didn’t either. Her brow pinched and her mouth pursed and her eyes narrowed.

Kai’sa sat back against the mirrors, picking idly at the wrapping of her water bottle. “Well,” she said quietly, without inflection, “I’m not your girlfriend or your mother, so it doesn’t really matter what I think. So, sure. I’ll show you how to recover.”

Guilt twisted in Ahri’s chest but she didn’t apologize. She just averted her gaze and bit the inside of her cheek, body going loose and pliant as Kai’sa touched her. Her hands were cold again, a mercy on Ahri’s overheated skin. She put the barest amount of pressure on Ahri’s shoulders, easing her upper body down as she instructed Ahri to move the parts of herself she wasn’t touching.

“Stretching’s important,” Kai’sa began, “It makes you less likely to pick up little strains and injuries. I mean, we obviously stretch before and after practice, but I’d suggest doing some in your downtime too. It would probably improve your flexibility, which can be good. But, even more important than stretching, arguably, is sleep.”

Ahri sighed, closing her eyes against the pleasant pull of her muscles. Kai’sa’s hands felt nice, her voice was nice, but what she was saying wasn’t, really. Ahri had trouble getting a full night’s rest, especially if Sett wasn’t there to sleep next to her. There was too much to do – far too much to worry about and focus on. She got, on average, about five hours of sleep a night and she knew it was obvious. She applied her makeup daily, the dark shadows under her eyes were becoming a problem. She made a low, displeased noise, mouth pursing.

Kai’sa sighed, easing Ahri back up out of the stretch and spinning to face her head-on. “You need to try for me, Ahri. Otherwise, you’ll just get frustrated and end up having more practices like this one. It’s harder for you to follow the steps if you’re not rested, and worse, you could hurt yourself too. Your body needs the time to rest and recover. It’s really important. Please just…try.”

Ahri swallowed hard against the painful sincerity in Kai’sa’s voice. She really was wonderful. “Okay,” she sighed, “I’ll try.” She didn’t think she was going to succeed, but for Kai’sa, she was willing to give it a go.

Kai’sa cleaned everything up, locked the studio doors behind her, and led Ahri out, her hand a gentle, consistent pressure between her shoulder blades. She bought her lunch, true to her word, and entertained Ahri pressing closer and closer the longer they spent together. Kai’sa just…looked so good and Ahri was always weak for those sharp, alluring features. Sett was but a distant thought in the back of her mind, the interest truly piqued in the tall woman next to her. She regretted terribly writing her off so soon. Things could have been so much more interesting if she’d just paid attention to her more.

They ended up back in Ahri’s personal space, Ahri herself pressed against Kai’sa’s side. She was full for the first time all day, feeling drowsy and comfortable. Kai’sa’s shoulders looked perfectly primed for napping, so Ahri took full advantage, tilting her head to rest against her and sighing deeply, closing her eyes. She felt Kai’sa jerk with surprise, but she didn’t move away, for which Ahri was grateful. Kai’sa was warm against her, soft in the right places and Ahri was full and drowsy and thought she smelled nice. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep.

She awoke with a jerk to the sound of the front door opening. Kai’sa’s hands were in her hair, her head pressed against Kai’sa’s lap. She didn’t even recall moving there, but the rasp of Kai’sa’s fingernails against her scalp felt amazing, so she settled back down, turning her head to press against Kai’sa’s stomach and whining low in her throat. She wanted to go back to sleep. She felt more than she heard Kai’sa’s soft laughter, and she cracked a bleary eye open to glare at her. Sett’s voice rang out a greeting, and Ahri felt her breath freeze in her lungs. Nothing was happening, nothing _had_ happened, so why did she feel like she was being caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to? She sat up quickly, guiltily avoiding looking at him.

She felt his heavy gaze on the side of her face as Kai’sa disentangled from her, standing upright. Ahri watched her go, eyes drawn to the shift of the muscles of her back. _God,_ she was good looking. She walked past Sett, patting him on the bare chest as she graced him with one of those crooked grins. “Make sure she sleeps tonight, please,” she told him, ducking into the kitchen and snagging something – Ahri couldn’t see what.

Sett blinked a little stupidly, his adam’s apple bobbing as his head turned to watch Kai’sa move about. Ahri’s expression soured, something heavy and unwelcome settling in her chest. How was he going to stare at her and judge Ahri when he was so blatantly checking Kai’sa out too? Plus, he needed to keep his eyes elsewhere. She didn’t like that he was looking at her, and she wasn’t sure if she was jealous of Kai’sa, or Sett himself.

Kai’sa tossed the stolen object in the air as she moved toward the front door. Ahri felt herself laugh, a short, barking thing that took her by surprise. Kai’sa looked back, eyes warm and amused. She took a bite of the peach, the juice smearing and dripping down her chin. It sent another confusing pang of arousal through Ahri’s chest.

“I like peaches,” Kai’sa said, mouth full, as she exited hers and Sett’s shared home.

The next day, like a fool, Ahri bought peach-scented shampoo.

***

Ahri worked closely with Kai’sa, day in and day out. It was impossible not to. Kai’sa was busy teaching both Ahri _and_ Ahri’s background dancers their numbers for the upcoming tours and music videos. Ahri had been media trained forever, so that was never a concern, and she wasn’t a _bad_ dancer by any means, but Kai’sa liked to push the envelope a little bit. Her numbers were much more complicated than the normal ones Ahri was used to. She couldn’t move her feet as fast, or her limbs as gracefully as Kai’sa herself. Kai’sa made everything look easy, all sleek muscle and perfect balance. She could _move_ and it was a delight to watch. If Ahri sometimes faked being bad at things to force Kai’sa to stick around for more one on one lessons, that was no one’s business but her own.

Every time Kai’sa touched her was a shock to her system. Her hands were cold more often than not, and they never wandered or touched her inappropriately, but Ahri sure as shit wished they would. It was mostly Kai’sa’s soft voice in her ear, her hands splayed across her ribs, exerting the barest amount of pressure to force her body to move appropriately to the beat. Ahri was falling fast, parched mouth aching to press to the length of Kai’sa’s throat. There were hints of that danger simmering under the surface of Kai’sa’s endlessly polite visage. Unfortunately, Kai’sa showed no outward interest in her.

Sett noticed, and it became a subject of contention between them. They were not in love – never had been and never would be. Sett was a Band-Aid for her image post-Evelynn and she was a predictable, safe, pretty option to hang off his arm. They had a rule, if someone ever seriously caught their eye, they’d end it. It would be so much less headache than the media frenzy if someone was caught “cheating.” It was a good rule, one Ahri intended to follow. Still, though, she’d be lying if the forbidden nature of pining after Kai’sa wasn’t half the fun.

Sett didn’t buy that they weren’t secretly fucking, which was _hilarious_ – at least until he started yelling. He was just as interested in his own image as Ahri was in hers, so she got it, but still. He’d never yelled at her before. He was _nothing_ compared to the venom Evelynn could spit, and Ahri bit right back. The fights were ugly and drawn out, and half the time she made him sleep on the couch afterward.

The thing was, Ahri didn’t _want_ to have actual feelings for Kai’sa. She didn’t want to have actual feelings for anyone. Evelynn was still a constant presence in her mind, Ahri’s emotions crushed under the weight of her memory of Evelynn’s devastatingly gorgeous face. She’d never loved anyone else before or since. It felt gross to even try, considering the dissolution of their relationship. Ahri wasn’t _proud_ of how she left, but she didn’t regret doing so. But she _did_ feel a sick, misplaced sense of loyalty to her ex. Evelynn clearly didn’t feel the same, considering she hadn’t even reached out. Ahri drowned in the anxiety of it. She googled Eve’s name sometimes, going on full deep dives to make sure there wasn’t an obituary buried somewhere. That was her biggest fear, she thought, that she’d left and Eve had died without her. Or, you know, anyone.

Kai’sa was a pain in the ass for that reason. Her face was just as nice to look at, and she came without that crushing sense of guilt. At least…when they were together Ahri didn’t feel guilty. She always felt guilty afterward, both for Eve and for Sett. It was a disaster, truth be told. She _wanted_ so fiercely but felt like she couldn’t allow herself to have anything. Sett didn’t count, it wasn’t love and the sex wasn’t even all that good. Kai’sa though…Kai’sa had the potential to take root in her heart and crack Ahri’s carefully crafted emotional walls. Kai’sa had the potential to reduce Ahri to a trembling mess beneath her. At least, Ahri’s inappropriate masturbatory fantasies _insisted_ upon that fact. Kai’sa was an _issue_.

She openly flirted, leaning in close to Kai’sa and wrapping herself around her form. Though Kai’sa never outright reciprocated, Ahri did notice her cheeks go pink. She never pushed Ahri away, content to let her hang off her shoulders, or wrap around her middle. Ahri took full advantage. Kai’sa was tall, and her arms and shoulders were _really_ nice, and if she wanted to plaster herself all across those muscles, that was her own business. Sett just got more and more irritated with her as time went on. He took to yelling at her in public even, which only made Ahri openly scoff and roll her eyes. For someone so concerned about his image, he sure didn’t give a fuck when he wanted to be a dick. Her current prevailing theory was that it was less her openly flirting with Kai’sa, and more his fragile ego taking a hit. Or, she thought with a grimace, maybe he’d caught feelings and she’d have to deal with _that_. Ugh.

It was that thought that made her stumble, her first _real_ mistake today. Kai’sa caught her, hands soft and anchoring against her ribs. “Let’s run it again,” she said with a small smile, hair dark at the temples. She was working just as hard as Ahri, keeping time with her so Ahri got the chance to watch. It was something Ahri _knew_ Kai’sa used as a teaching tool. The fact that it _also_ made Kai’sa’s ass look fantastic was just a bonus.

“Ugh, sorry,” Ahri sighed, leaning back against the solid body behind her, “I’m spacey today.”

“Today?”

Ahri glanced sharply back, pride bruised. Kai’sa was grinning at her, lovely face flushed. It made Ahri’s annoyance evaporate and she sighed as she fondly rolled her eyes. “ _Yes_ , just today.”

Kai’sa bent, pressing a kiss at the top of Ahri’s head, which made a sharp, sudden punch of want hit her low in the gut. “Well, come back to earth, space cadet – mm.” Her hands came up to cradle Ahri’s head, keeping it still. Ahri both heard and felt Kai’sa inhale deeply. “You smell nice.”

“New shampoo,” she replied, swallowing hard enough that she could hear it. Kai’sa was very close and she was very warm and Ahri wanted to turn and bite at those wonderfully defined shoulders.

“Mm. Smells nice,” Kai’sa said, tapping Ahri on the hips before breaking away from her – as if she were entirely unaffected by the whole situation. It was _awful_ , being so terribly into someone who showed no interest back. Ahri didn’t get it. She was _hot_ , how was Kai’sa not taking note? There was no way the woman was straight.

Ahri reset, feeling a proverbial storm cloud collect over her head. It wasn’t Kai’sa’s fault she was uninterested, but still. Ahri wanted her to be. She wanted Kai’sa to be having inappropriate masturbatory fantasies like she was. She wanted Kai’sa to wonder what it might be like to kiss her, or hold her, or fuck her over the kitchen counter. She wanted Kai’sa to want her back. But, at the same time, Ahri _didn’t_. Evelynn still managed to roil around in her head even five years later. It just packed more anxiety into her already overstuffed brain. But, when Kai’sa touched her, nothing else mattered.

She sighed, falling into familiar steps with ease, closing her eyes and letting the corrected version of her own voice thump around inside her head. When she didn’t think too hard about anything, she could handle it. The most difficult part came and went with ease and Ahri twirled around, falling back flat on her feet as she faced her own panting face in the mirror. Kai’sa was smiling, locking eyes with her in the mirror. “From the top,” she said quietly, squeezing her shoulder.

Ahri basked in the scant praise, the warmth unfurling slowly in her chest. She reached up, brushing her fingers across Kai’sa’s retreating ones as they went. She nailed the number four more times before Kai’sa was satisfied, but she was laughing and having fun by the end of it. Kai’sa shouted praise and cat-called and whistled at her as she went. Her eyes sparkled, looking almost violet in the light. Ahri laughed, high and girlish as she twirled right into Kai’sa’s arms. Kai’sa scooped her up, laughing with her as she twirled them both. Ahri wrapped herself around the taller woman, giggling into her neck, heart beating rabbit fast in her chest. Kai’sa dropped her back flat on her feet, holding her phone up above them.

“Smile,” she sing-songed.

Ahri did, wrapping her arms around Kai’sa’s waist, feeling sweaty and warm, but light on her feet. When the phone lowered, she face-planted into Kai’sa’s chest, humming low in her throat as she nuzzled at her collar bone. Kai’sa’s fingers smoothed the wet strands of hair away from her face. “I think I got it,” Ahri said, muffled in Kai’sa’s chest.

“Mhmmm,” Kai’sa hummed, and Ahri could feel it reverberate through her chest from how close she was.

She made no effort to move away and Kai’sa made no move to push her off. Ahri felt warm and comfortable. She felt liable to nod off, standing against Kai’sa’s chest. She ran her fingers along Kai’sa’s sides, swallowing hard, stroking along the hard lines of muscle. She felt Kai’sa’s breath hitch and Ahri had a rush of satisfaction so dizzying she almost swooned. She wanted to lick the sweat from her collar bones, kiss along the line of her jaw, and curl up and into her chest. No guilt was able to permeate the drug-like rush of being so close to her. She swallowed against her suddenly dry mouth, looking up to study Kai’sa’s reaction.

Kai’sa looked back, eyes dark, cheeks flushed, lips parted. She was a sight and Ahri bit the inside of her cheek, hands coming down to settle on Kai’sa’s hips. She wanted to kiss her. She wanted to kiss her so bad that it was all she could think about. Ahri leaned closer, pressing in and up, surging to her tiptoes. Kai’sa inhaled sharply, and Ahri watched the motion of her throat as she swallowed. But she didn’t move away. Her eyes fell to Ahri’s mouth, her hands smoothing along her lower back. Ahri was going to kiss her and Kai’sa was going to let her.

The door to the studio flew open, breaking the heavy, tense air between them. Ahri fell back flat on her feet, biting back a curse as Kai’sa glanced behind her to see who was coming in. They were still close, but the moment was broken. Sett stood in the doorway, a dark shadow crossing his brow.

“Are you serious?” he spat at Ahri, throwing his hands up, “Are you actually serious right now?”

Ahri curled her nose, anger licking a hot path up her throat. They’d had this fight over and over again and she was so over rehashing it. She _also_ really didn’t want to have this fight in front of Kai’sa, who was looking shamefaced and nervous.

“Oh, shut up Sett,” she snarled, fingers biting into the meat of Kai’sa’s hips.

He laughed, a short, incredulous bark as he tensed, moving quickly toward her. If Ahri were a more nervous person and didn’t know him as well as she did, she might be scared of him. He was tall, well-built, and his expression was thunderous. Ahri was small and slight – Sett could probably break her over his knee if he wanted. A thought, it appeared, that Kai’sa shared.

She slipped out of Ahri’s grasp, meeting Sett in the middle of the studio, pressing both her hands against his chest and _pushing_. Her eyes were hard, her jaw set, shoulders tensed. She looked about ready to deck him and Ahri felt a shameful stir of arousal low in her stomach. She was vain enough that she _enjoyed_ the thought of them fighting over her. It was a shameful thought and Ahri made a face at her own inner monologue. She breathed out slowly, closing her eyes and opening them to see Kai’sa not backing down. Sett looked surprised, both at her boldness and that Kai’sa was actually able to stop his forward momentum.

“What – do you think I’m going to hurt her?” he asked, blinking stupidly.

“I think you’re going to back up,” Kai’sa responded softly, and Ahri noticed her hands shaking.

Sett blinked, eyes wide, before his brow furrowed and he took several steps back. “Yeah, okay,” he said, voice gruff and careful as he met Ahri’s eyes over Kai’sa’s shoulder. Ahri just stared back, equally dumbfounded. “Can we talk later?” he called out to her.

“Sure,” Ahri breathed.

Kai’sa didn’t move, stance still tense, body coiled like a wound spring. Sett swallowed noisily, looking a little guilty. Whether it was from his outburst or the idea that he could scare someone into action Ahri wasn’t sure. He turned, looking over his shoulder, mouth twisting as he went. The studio doors closed with a thud loud enough to echo in the silent space.

“Kai’sa?” Ahri asked after a beat, moving closer and brushing her fingers over her tense shoulders.

“He shouldn’t come at you like that,” she said, sounding strangled. “I will kill him.”

Ahri let a startled laugh burst forth, clapping a hand over her mouth as her shoulders shook with suppressed mirth. “Oh, baby, he doesn’t hurt me if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I don’t care,” Kai’sa responded, cutting her eyes sharply in Ahri’s direction. “He shouldn’t do it.”

Ahri felt her knees go a little wobbly, her head thumping with something that felt suspiciously like love. It warmed her chest, sitting thick like oil on her tongue. She breathed out a choked off sigh, wrapping her arms around Kai’sa’s middle and resting her cheek against her back. It took a few minutes, but the contact seemed to chill Kai’sa out. Ahri felt her muscles loosen, felt her take several deep, centering breaths before she carefully disentangled herself.

“You can stay with me tonight if you want. I don’t care that he doesn’t physically hurt you. If he can do that with me standing here, I don’t know what he can do when I’m not around. I just –” she cut herself off, swallowing hard. Ahri waited patiently for her to continue. “I just want you to be safe and your boyfriend doesn’t ring as very safe to me right now.”

It was so _so_ sweet. Ahri felt her gaze soften and she moved forward, making Kai’sa hug her close. “He’s safe enough, but I’ll stay with you. I think you’ll miss out on sleeping if I don’t.”

Kai’sa shifted guiltily on her feet, grunting an embarrassed noise against the top of Ahri’s head. It was charming and sweet and oh _no_. Ahri was pretty sure she was in love with her. Instead of confronting it, Ahri swallowed back the choking guilt and burrowed further into Kai’sa’s chest. It was an excellent balm for her emotional turmoil. Kai’sa squeezed her close, dropping a kiss to her cheek as she pulled away. Ahri watched red climb up her neck and settle in the tips of her ears as she moved away. Ahri felt satisfaction settle as a warm glow in her chest, knowing she wasn’t the only one affected.

***

She stayed with Kai’sa for a few days, stealing her sweater as she left. She met Kai’sa’s dog, an energetic medium-sized mutt that really enjoyed flopping herself over Ahri’s whole body. She _finally_ had an adult conversation with Sett once she dragged herself out of Kai’sa’s apartment. They ultimately decided on ending it without sniping at each other, which was a nice change of pace. Ahri toyed with the idea of breakup sex but ultimately decided against it. The normal sex wasn’t even that good and, honestly, she was hoping to get dicked down by Kai’sa sooner rather than later. The attraction was there, and it was proven now…it seemed the next best step.

Sett moved out of the house, and Ahri invited Kai’sa over most nights. She would curl up against her, work up the courage to lean in and kiss her before ultimately chickening out. Kai’sa made _no_ move to continue what had almost happened in the studio and Ahri got squirrelly and anxious the longer it drew out. The longer it hung, the longer Ahri had to think about Evelynn and the dissolution of that relationship. The guilt festered and her anxiety settled as a heavy, _heavy_ weight atop her shoulders. Kai’sa could only be a balm when she was willing to reciprocate and Kai’sa, beautiful, unattainable Kai’sa, didn’t seem willing to follow through. Ahri hated it.

They danced around each other for the next eight months, both literally and figuratively, Kai’sa’s hands still an electric brand to Ahri’s skin. Ahri still openly and boldly flirted, even in rooms filled with other people. It made Kai’sa flush and stutter and it turned the corners of Ahri’s smile sharp. Nothing happened until well into the second year they knew each other.

Ahri was flopped over the couch, dinner plate resting atop her stomach. Kai’sa’s dog was begging to her right, tail wagging every time Ahri looked at her. Kai’sa herself was gazing at her from the kitchen, looking like she belonged there. Hell, she kind of did. She’d basically moved into the damn mansion at this point with how often she was here. Ahri cut her eyes in Kai’sa’s direction. “Can I help you?”

Kai’sa went a little pink but covered herself well. She broke the gaze, turning around and placing her own dish in the sink to be dealt with later. “Just wondering if you were ever going to eat, or if I should just come to steal your plate now.”

Without even thinking about it, Ahri shot back, “I’d eat you if you’d let me.”

Kai’sa laughed, coming over to press her hands atop the couch, leaning over it, her hair falling in a dark curtain around her face. She was so _pretty_. “I don’t think I count as a food group, I’m afraid.”

Smirking, Ahri sat up, leaning into Kai’sa’s space as she planted her knees on the couch. “You could though. I give really great head.”

Kai’sa went pink in the cheeks, but she didn’t move away. Her cold fingers came up to brush along the arch of Ahri’s cheekbone. “I’m sure you do,” she murmured.

Ahri leaned into the touch, keeping the intense eye contact, making the air between them burn hot and thick. She leaned in, leaving but a hair’s length of space between them. She heard Kai’sa’s shaky inhale, watched her eyes flick away, and then back again. She watched her shoulders tense like she wanted to pull away. Unwilling to let her, Ahri pressed her hands atop her shoulders, digging the pads of her fingers into Kai’sa’s loose muscles. “Do you remember that day Sett walked into the studio?” she asked, drawing the tip of her nose up the length of Kai’sa’s.

“Yeah,” Kai’sa breathed back.

“Did you want to kiss me then?”

Kai’sa swallowed noisily, her cheeks going a darker red. She stayed silent and Ahri let her, making a small noise of confusion in the back of her throat the longer it dragged out. Kai’sa bit her bottom lip, worried it between her teeth. “Yes,” she admitted finally, sounding ashamed.

Desire licked a white-hot path up Ahri’s spine and she wished the couch wasn’t in the way. She wanted to be pressed against Kai’sa fully. “Do you want to kiss me now?” she asked, sounding breathless and excited to her own ears.

Kai’sa opened her mouth, puffs of air escaping between her parted lips as she ran her hand down the arch of Ahri’s neck. “Yes.”

Ahri’s breath left her in a singular whoosh and she moved forward, her lips knocking once, clumsily, against Kai’sa’s chin before she readjusted. She kissed her properly, close-mouthed, even as warmth and desire flooded her chest. Kai’sa sighed against her lips, both her hands coming up to cradle Ahri’s face. It wasn’t much more than a few pecks, but it still sent the desire in Ahri’s stomach raging. She swallowed hard, breaking away from Kai’sa in favor of clambering over the back of the couch. She stood flat on her feet in front of her, fisting her hands in the soft, off the shoulder sweater Kai’sa had on. She tugged, forcing Kai’sa to bend to meet her halfway.

She met her with an open-mouthed kiss this time, wrapping her arms around Kai’sa’s neck and humming at the feeling of her arms wrapping around her lower back. She swept her tongue along the seam of Kai’sa’s lips, grinning against her mouth when Kai’sa dropped her jaw to let her deeper inside. She pressed closer, surging up onto her tiptoes and sinking into Kai’sa’s warmth. Her hands were cold, but the rest of her was so, so warm. Her head spun, emotions a confusing tangle sitting tight in her chest. She sighed out sharply through her nose, desire sitting as a warm, molten glow low in her stomach. Ahri groaned, jumping up, figuring Kai’sa would surely catch her.

She did, but it was a near thing. Kai’sa broke from her mouth, cursing, wrapping her hands under Ahri’s thighs and stumbling forward, knocking them both heavily into the back of the couch. Ahri laughed, wrapping her legs around Kai’sa’s middle and clinging to her. She pressed messy kisses to her jawline as Kai’sa cursed, hitching her up, allowing her to sit comfortably against her. “Some warning would be nice, next time,” she said, voice low and husky as she tilted her head to give Ahri more access.

“Next time, huh? Will this be a reoccurring thing?” Ahri sure hoped so, with how everything felt right now.

Kai’sa didn’t respond, just tilted her head and kissed Ahri like she never wanted to do anything else. Ahri’s head went fuzzy and she rolled her hips up against Kai’sa’s stomach, nipping her lower lip as she pulled away, only to dive right back in. She vaguely registered that Kai’sa was moving, probably walking them somewhere with a bed. The thought spun, staggeringly hot in her head, pounding an insistent rhythm between her legs. She dug her fingers into the strong lines of Kai’sa’s shoulders, pressing her tongue insistently against the taller woman’s.

Making out was great, a gentle, insistent thing that stoked the fire between her legs. But, even better was when Kai’sa pressed her down against the mattress, leaning over her prone form and dragging her shirt up her torso. Ahri arched her back, leaning up so Kai’sa could pull the garment over her head with ease. It ruffled her hair, but she was hoping it wouldn’t matter. If the sex was good enough, Ahri’s hair would be a mess by the end of it anyway. Kai’sa snapped her bra off one-handed, which had no right to be as hot as it was.

Ahri reached up, tangling her fingers into the soft fabric at Kai’sa’s collar, tugging her insistently down. Kai’sa palmed her breast, brushing her thumb over her nipple until it pebbled under her touch. Ahri hummed her approval, licking a hot stripe up Kai’sa’s jaw until her mouth rested against her ear. “I’ve been thinking about this for _months_ ,” she told her, voice high and excited.

Kai’sa groaned, a restrained sounding noise through her bared teeth. She bit down on Ahri’s neck, hard enough that Ahri gasped, her back bowing as she arched up into her. The thought of being branded with a bruise in the shape of Kai’sa’s teeth was so _swelteringly_ hot that Ahri nearly swooned. But, she would never hear the end of it. She just bucked her hips up against Kai’sa’s solid body, maneuvering her head and forcing her tongue past Kai’sa’s parted lips.

“Mm,” Ahri groaned, breaking away and cupping Kai’sa’s face between her palms, “You can’t bite me where people can see, but jesus christ, please keep biting me.”

Kai’sa grinned, her face flushed, pupils blown, hair loose and messy around her face. “Okay,” she said quietly, her fingers, now warm, tracing blazing paths along the lines of her ribs.

Ahri couldn’t stand it anymore. She huffed, whole body burning with the need to get Kai’sa naked. She pulled at the hem of her sweater, smoothing it over her head. She reached her hands behind Kai’sa’s back, fighting with the clasp of her bra before it finally popped free. Ahri hungrily took her in, licking her lips and wondering what part of her she wanted to put her mouth on first. Kai’sa chose for her, kissing her once, sweetly on the mouth before she dropped her head against Ahri’s chest. Her tongue drew a warm path from her collar bone to the curve of her breast. She sank her teeth harshly there, making Ahri gasp and tangle her fingers in loose hair. Kai’sa’s mouth formed a warm ring around Ahri’s skin, sucking hard enough to make her squirm.

Ahri ran her fingers along the warm plane of Kai’sa’s strong back, tilting her head back and sighing her appreciation. She jerked feebly when Kai’sa’s mouth closed around her breast, tongue laving against her nipple. Kai’sa’s free hand busied itself with Ahri’s other breast. Her underwear was sticking uncomfortably, a warm, wet presence between her legs. Ahri glanced down, running her hands through Kai’sa’s hair to keep it out of her face. She watched Kai’sa’s cheeks hollow out as she sucked hard at her breast; she watched her tongue flick across her nipple. Ahri’s cheeks felt hot enough to melt steel and she whined low in her throat, rolling her hips up insistently against Kai’sa’s solid form.

Being with her was such a shocking difference from both Sett and Evelynn. She’d be face down in a pillow already if it were Sett, and Evelynn would have her begging already, fingers plucking cruelly at her exposed skin. But Kai’sa was all soft touches and pliant muscles. She responded to Ahri’s gentle urging, pressing kisses down the flat plane of her stomach, drawing her tongue up the defined line from her belly button to the dip of her ribcage. She kissed her way back down, fingers easing Ahri’s sweat pants down her legs. She plucked playfully at the band of Ahri’s underwear with her teeth, sending it back against her skin with a snap of elastic. She peeled it down her legs a second later, pressing warm, soft kisses at the soft skin just above her pubic bone.

Ahri squirmed as Kai’sa pulled back, warm breath fanning across her over-stimulated skin. She pulled Ahri close to the edge of the bed, leaning down to rest on her knees between Ahri’s splayed thighs. She dragged her tongue up the soft skin of her inner thigh and Ahri felt a flush burn through her as Kai’sa hummed when her tongue met the amount of slick smeared against it. Kai’sa paused, leaning her cheek against the inside of Ahri’s thigh, looking up at her, eyes soft and full of adoration. It made Ahri swallow hard, a curl of anxiety taking root in her chest that she hurriedly pushed aside. She just brushed Kai’sa’s hair away from her face, smiling softly at her.

The consent passed unsaid between them and Kai’sa breathed shakily out, ducking her head and hauling Ahri’s thighs over her shoulders. She flattened her tongue, running it up through wet heat, and Ahri let a strangled sound emit from her throat. Her head fell back and she planted both her palms against the bed, keeping herself upright. She wanted to watch, wanting to see Kai’sa’s tongue curl against her clit, wanted to see her ease her fingers inside of her. But everything was _so much_ and felt _so good_ , and Ahri hadn’t had anyone do this in far too long. Sett wasn’t huge on going down on her – he’d do it, but he’d get bored and want to do something else before Ahri got even remotely worked up. Eve went down on her regularly but – well. It had been six years.

Ahri huffed, brows coming sharply together as Kai’sa tilted her head, her tongue applying more pressure just above her clit. It was too much and not enough all at once. She’d never been a particularly quiet woman, and her moans and gasps echoed off the walls as Kai’sa worked her jaw. Ahri carefully pressed her where she needed her, eyes rolling back into her head as Kai’sa’s mouth caught her just right. Her lips were soft as they closed gently around her clit and Kai’sa sucked it into her mouth, forcing a sharp, stuttering gasp past Ahri’s parted lips. She rolled her hips into Kai’sa’s mouth and Kai’sa huffed out sharply through her nose, hands coming to wrap around Ahri’s hips.

She pulled away from her with a wet sound, biting against the inside of her thigh. “Hold still,” Kai’sa growled against her skin, glancing up, wild-eyed and hungry.

Ahri felt a punch of heat low in her stomach, adding to the raging inferno inside her. She wanted Kai’sa to harness that dangerous energy and fuck her until she couldn’t walk straight. Lust thumped through her body, settling hot between her ears. She felt her mouth flood with moisture and she tangled her fingers in Kai’sa’s hair. “Make me,” she snarled.

Something dark and thrilled passed across Kai’sa’s beautiful face and she surged up, pressing Ahri back against the mattress. Her wet mouth pressed against Ahri’s own and Ahri openly whimpered, bucking her hips against Kai’sa’s stomach as she sucked the taste of herself off Kai’sa’s lips. Kai’sa pulled away, leaving her wanting and gasping, reaching out for the strong lines of her shoulders. Kai’sa pressed her hands against Ahri’s ribs, applying just enough pressure that Ahri lost her breath. “Stay still,” she warned, slipping back down to rest on her knees.

Kai’sa’s arms banded around Ahri’s hips, muscles flexing as she pressed her face back between Ahri’s thighs. At the first touch of her tongue, Ahri went to roll upward, abs engaging, but Kai’sa stopped her fast. She kept trying, knowing she was being a brat, but Kai’sa was much stronger than her, keeping her prone and stationary against the bed as her jaw tirelessly worked. The helplessness made Ahri’s eyes roll back in her head and she wailed into the still air of the room, sparks shooting down her spine as Kai’sa growled at the sound.

She groaned Kai’sa’s name, jerking weakly against the harsh stimulation. Her toes curled, her mind going hazy. The feeling of Kai’sa’s mouth was the only thing she could focus on, a focal point, bright and hot as the orgasm built far too quickly at the base of her spine. It spread out through her limbs, a tingling, all-encompassing pressure as Kai’sa sucked her clit into her mouth again. The sound was wet and lewd, loud in the room itself. Ahri knew she was wet, but just _how_ soaked she got genuinely took her by surprise. She blamed Kai’sa and her stupid, hot face, and stupid, hot body, and stupid, hot emotional vulnerability. Plus, you know, her mouth. That didn’t hurt either, in terms of getting her worked up.

Ahri gasped, hips jerking against Kai’sa’s arms as she caught her just right, lips warm and soft and wet against her cunt. She curled her tongue, fingers stroking along Ahri’s hips. It was just enough to send her back arching, a ragged cry tearing itself from her throat. She came down with weak jerks, feeling overstimulated and hot. She felt good though, like everything was right with the world. She feebly shoved at Kai’sa’s forehead, who broke from her with a gasp, pressing her wet lips along the lines of her abs.

Ahri curled into her, rolling them over and kissing up the line of her neck. She always got needy and cuddly immediately post-orgasm, and she wanted to hang off Kai’sa even when she _wasn’t_ blissed out. She stretched as much of her body out over Kai’sa as she could, teeth nipping at her neck. Kai’sa laughed, swatting at Ahri’s backside as her fingers snuck between her legs. “Can you go again?” she asked her, voice low and rough, lilting pleasantly over the vowels.

“Oh – god. Yes. Fuck yes I can go again.” It sent arousal rushing through her bloodstream and she sighed as the pads of Kai’sa’s fingers slipped inside her. She sank onto them, rolling her hips well enough to get a tease of the white-hot pleasure. “Mm, I want to go down on you first,” she said, breathless.

She swatted Kai’sa’s hand away, paying way too much attention to Kai’sa’s chest with her mouth, eyes flicking up to check her reaction. She’d always enjoyed putting on a show, being the center of attention. It was a button Evelynn knew how to press and dig into as she whispered filth in her ear while Ahri rode her fingers. Kai’sa just stayed quiet, cheeks flushed red, one arm folded behind her head as Ahri made a slow path down her body. She lingered at her navel, nosing at the stud there that she’d never noticed before. Ahri’s mouth watered as she settled in between Kai’sa’s legs, peeling her pants and underwear down and catching sight of thin black lines of ink low on her hip. She licked along the lines of the tattoo – some constellation of some sort – sinking her teeth in hard enough to bruise. She kissed up along each of Kai’sa’s inner thighs, finally spreading her open with her thumbs and drawing the flat of her tongue up through wet heat.

Kai’sa sighed, running her fingers through Ahri’s hair and fisting it at the base of her skull to keep it out of her face. Ahri grinned up at her at the action, chest going warm as Kai’sa smiled back. She groped blindly for Kai’sa’s other hand, linking their fingers as she lowered her mouth to get back to work. She _did_ give excellent head – Ahri knew it and her partners knew it. She wanted to impress, to have Kai’sa come across her face and shower her in praises. Ahri ate up the praise, it was a surefire way to get her going again. She worked Kai’sa up slowly, avoiding directly stimulating her clit, but carefully brushing against it enough times to keep Kai’sa’s desire going. She wasn’t very loud, but Ahri glanced up to see her brows furrowed, mouth open and cheeks flushed. She was clearly enjoying it and Ahri felt a swell of pride in her chest.

She worked the length of two fingers inside her, prompting a strangled groan from Kai’sa. Ahri curled her tongue, flicking against Kai’sa’s clit before she closed her lips around it and treated it with the flat of her tongue. She felt Kai’sa clench around her fingers at the action. Keeping her mouth anchored there, Ahri thrust in, curling her fingers and listening to Kai’sa groan above her. Kai’sa’s hips rolled up and into her mouth, a gently cresting wave that worked with the angle Ahri was trying to play. The ever-shifting movement allowed her to do interesting things with her tongue that had Kai’sa whimpering and shouting her pleasure to the ceiling. She was clenching around Ahri’s fingers, a consistent pressure that Ahri took delight in drawing out.

“Ahri,” Kai’sa whined, high and pretty, “I’m going to –” She cut herself off with a whimper and Ahri groaned her displeasure directly into her pussy, which had Kai’sa’s hips jumping harder. “Ah! I’m going to come if you keep doing that.”

Ahri locked eyes with her but didn’t stop the movement of her mouth and fingers. The eye contact seemed to be the nail in the coffin because Ahri watched Kai’sa’s eyes roll back as her head fell against the pillow. She felt the squeeze of Kai’sa’s inner muscles, greedily trying to pull her deeper in. Ahri eased off her clit, curling her fingers to draw out Kai’sa’s orgasm. She pressed her lips to the bruise over Kai’sa’s tattoo, listening to Kai’sa’s gasping breaths as she came down.

She started laughing, a high, incredulous sound that made Ahri smile. “Oh, okay,” Kai’sa panted, “You weren’t kidding. You really do give great head.”

“I told you,” Ahri teased smugly, carefully pulling out of her as she sat atop her prone form.

Kai’sa smoothed her hands along Ahri’s thighs, eyes still dark and hungry as they drank her in. “Can you still go again?”

“I can go as many times as you need me to, baby,” Ahri grinned, smoothing her hands down Kai’sa’s chest.

Kai’sa fondly rolled her eyes, sitting up and face planting into Ahri’s chest. She pressed a kiss over her pounding heart, fingers fanning out across her hips. One hand snuck between Ahri’s legs, fingers pressing up against her with a lewd, wet noise.

Ahri felt a breathless noise leave her chest and she patted Kai’sa clumsily on the chest. “Oh – wait. Hold on.” She clambered off her, digging in her closet until she found what she was looking for. She straightened, tossing a harness and a sleek black box in Kai’sa’s direction, cheeks burning.

“Mm,” Kai’sa hummed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed as she started to work it on.

Ahri climbed atop the bed again, lying flat on her back and making no move to help her. She liked watching a show just as much as she enjoyed putting one on, and watching the flex of muscle as Kai’sa worked the strap-on across her hips sure was nice. Ahri bit her bottom lip as Kai’sa finished, meeting her eyes. She laid back against the pillows, patting her own stomach invitingly. “C’mere,” she murmured.

Kai’sa obeyed, spreading Ahri’s thighs as she settled between them. She kissed her sweetly and Ahri felt a twinge in her chest at the action. “Do you have any lube?” she asked, whispered against her lips.

“Don’t need it,” Ahri whispered back, bracketing Kai’sa’s hips with her thighs and squeezing, “C’mon.”

Kai’sa swallowed noisily, bracing herself on her palms and lining up the toy with Ahri’s entrance. She pressed forward, Ahri taking inch after inch effortlessly. Ahri tilted her head back, closing her eyes and sighing, a low, pleased sound emitting from between her parted lips. Kai’sa rolled her hips forward, the wet noise of the toy shifting making Ahri’s cheeks burn. It felt good though, Kai’sa building a slow, rolling rhythm that wouldn’t get her off all too soon. Ahri breathed out a shaky sigh, tucking her head up against Kai’sa’s shoulder and smoothing her hands along her back.

The orgasm built slowly, Kai’sa’s sure, consistent rolling rhythm not once faltering. Ahri moaned low into her skin, warmth spreading through her chest as she opened her eyes to study Kai’sa’s face. Kai’sa was looking down at her, sweat beading along her hairline. She looked so absurdly pretty that Ahri felt a little light-headed. She was pretty and she was sweet, and she was throwing all of herself into making Ahri feel good. Emotion washed over her in a singular wave, a confusing tangle that Ahri wasn’t sure how to handle. She could feel some more than others: love, lust, warmth, guilt. She just closed her eyes against the rush of it, wrapping herself around Kai’sa as she thrust inside her. Kai’sa bent her head, kissing the corner of Ahri’s mouth as she adjusted. She pulled Ahri’s hips up, changing the angle but keeping them close.

Ahri groaned against Kai’sa’s mouth, fingers latching into her back as she rolled up to meet each thrust. Everything was just _so_ much, but Ahri could feel that white-hot pleasure shooting out along her skin. It gave her something to focus on that wasn’t the delightful, dizzying rush of love through her head. She slid one hand down her stomach, fingers finding her clit and rubbing in tight, concentrated circles. She felt herself tighten against the toy, her groans becoming gruff and labored. Kai’sa sighed against her cheek, and she reached up, grabbing Ahri’s free hand to hold as she pushed her further and further toward ecstasy.

Kai’sa’s hips shifted, the blunt head of the toy pressing harsh and insistent at her g-spot and Ahri shouted to the ceiling, bringing the hand circling her clit up to rake down Kai’sa’s back. Kai’sa hissed against the pain but pressed her lips to the pound of Ahri’s pulse. Ahri’s hand tightened around Kai’sa’s and she gasped into her shoulder, sinking her teeth harshly into the curve of it. She curled into her chest, head fuzzy, body feeling floaty, and satisfied. The guilt could wait.

***

The guilt _did_ wait, but it made itself known immediately the next morning when she woke tangled with Kai’sa. Her first thought, predictably, was Evelynn and Ahri felt an ice-cold rush of self-hatred wash through her. She wasn’t sure she was going to get over her, or even that she _wanted_ to. Ahri felt responsible in more ways than one for her, and it was stupid and unhealthy. Kai’sa was warm and open and available and had just fucked her within an inch of her life and Ahri _still_ couldn’t allow herself to be happy. She hastily disentangled herself, climbing into the shower and standing, wide-eyed and horrified, under the spray. She hated that she couldn’t let herself be happy, that she wasn’t able to be grateful that someone had made her feel something during sex again.

It felt like there was a brick wall between what Ahri wanted to feel, and what she would _allow_ herself to feel. She was obviously smitten with Kai’sa, but Ahri refused to admit that she was in love with her. She was in love with Eve still, and it made everything horrible and confusing. The only thing she wanted to do was close herself off, to push Kai’sa away and sit in her empty house, spiraling as she panicked. Kai’sa knocked at the door and Ahri winced, clutching her chest as a hole, raw and aching, opened up there.

“Hey babes? I have to go, but I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Okay,” Ahri called back, sounding small and scared to her own ears.

The longer she thought about it, the worse she felt. Not only did Eve deserve better than this, but Kai’sa sure as shit did. Ahri canceled the one on one dance session, citing another engagement, but promised Kai’sa she’d show up with the rest of her back up dancers for the group number. It would be less suffocating if other people were in the room. She could focus on other things – other people that weren’t Kai’sa and her ridiculous _everything_.

She didn’t do all that well in the number, being far too distracted and annoyed with herself. Kai’sa moved over, hands a warm, delightful balm on her skin.

“Hey, you,” she said, warm and lovely, “Do you need to take a break? We can work on it just us later if it’s easier.” Her thumb stroked along the inside of Ahri’s wrist and Ahri hurriedly pulled away. Kai’sa paused, brow furrowing as she studied her.

“I’m fine,” Ahri snapped, sounding clipped and annoyed, “Let’s just focus on this. Work. Whatever. I just want to keep everything professional.”

Kai’sa looked genuinely taken aback, and Ahri was half convinced she was going to argue before someone else broke her concentration. Kai’sa blinked, jaw tightening, but she turned away from Ahri, eyes no longer warm and open, but withheld and cool. Ahri _hated_ it. Her mouth twisted to the side as her chest gave another harsh throb. She did not do well the rest of the day, and Kai’sa made absolutely no move to soothe her for it. She treated her with cool indifference and swept out of the studio without a backward look once they were done. Ahri _hated_ it.

She tried, later. It was hopelessly sweet. She texted Ahri apologizing and inviting her to dinner at her apartment. Ahri did not respond. She texted her the next morning asking if she wanted coffee on the way to work. Ahri did not respond. She texted her about the time for practice needing to be moved. Ahri responded. Kai’sa seemed to take the hint, only contacting her in brief, short texts regarding work on the third day of radio silence. Ahri buried her face into Kai’sa’s stolen sweater and _hated_ herself.

The dance sessions were the worst. She couldn’t keep putting off the personal, one on one sessions without seeming like more of an asshole, so she swallowed her anxiety and showed up. Kai’sa was not mean to her. She was not sad, watery eyes asking her what went wrong. Kai’sa was just her teacher, correcting her form in that same deceptively soft voice. The only difference Ahri noted was that she never touched her. She kept herself distanced, but always brought an extra bottle of water for when Ahri inevitably forgot hers. Ahri would sneak guilty glances at her during breaks but never found Kai’sa looking back at her. Kai’sa just stayed quiet, scrolling through her phone as Ahri eyed the proverbial chasm between them and debated throwing herself off it. Even before they slept together, Kai’sa would make conversation. She didn’t even do that anymore. She didn’t tease her about her sleeping habits, or her stretching schedule, or whatever goofy shirt she decided to wear that day. Ahri worse _especially_ stupid ones in the hopes it would convince Kai’sa to at least look at her.

She saw it, once. Kai’sa eyed her shirt, amusement settling across her expression. Ahri’s breath hitched, excitement surging up her spine. It was pathetic, truth be told, to be so hopelessly excited about a girl deciding to _talk_ to her. But, the amusement and warmth were gone in a flash, Kai’sa’s eyes falling back to her phone. The disappointment tasted like poison on her tongue, dropping like a heavy, spiked stone in her gut.

The last straw was in a group session. Ahri’s backup dancers chattered amongst themselves, pulling Ahri into the fold. As starved for contact as she was, Ahri willingly went, laughing with them and leaning against their shoulders. Kai’sa was a constant presence at the front of the room, humming quietly to herself but staying apart. She was like that, Ahri knew. She stayed separate from most people, not wanting to get too close. Ahri didn’t know why, especially considering Kai’sa was so wonderful, but she’d never even thought to ask. She preferred the company of her pets, who loved her with a fierceness that Ahri could understand.

Kai’sa broke up the party with a snap of her fingers, prompting groans from nearly everyone but Ahri. Kai’sa grinned, a fleeting, brittle thing as she shrugged her shoulders, starting the choreography from the top and watching the group move with keen eyes. Ahri did okay, but she could _not_ get one twirl down. It was the steps leading up to it, a quick one-two that just constantly made her stumble. The rest of her dancers had no problem, but that was it – they were _dancers_ while Ahri wasn’t. Kai’sa clicked her tongue, moving forward and waving her hands in the backup dancers’ direction. “Make yourselves busy for a second,” she told them. They obeyed.

Ahri watched her move closer, eyes wide, palms itching to reach out and press along Kai’sa’s sides.

“You get tripped up at beat eight,” she told her softly, slowly moving through the motion so Ahri could study it. “Your feet drag too much to get you into the turn. Because your feet are dragging, your upper body slows to compensate. You have to speed it up a little bit.”

Ahri’s brows furrowed and she trapped her tongue between her teeth, trying and failing to get what Kai’sa was saying. She sighed, annoyed.

Kai’sa clicked her tongue again, transitioning behind her and pressing her palms flat against Ahri’s ribs. Ahri felt her breath leave her in a singular whoosh and she leaned eagerly into the touch, elation surging through her chest. “Try leading with your upper body,” she said, carefully pressing Ahri sideways, “See if your feet will follow there. Don’t think too much about –” She cut herself off, her hands flying off Ahri’s form as she hurriedly took a few steps back. Ahri heard the conversation to their right die off.

The studio descended into an awkward silence and Ahri glanced over her shoulder to see Kai’sa looking genuinely ashamed of herself, cheeks bright pink. She scratched at the back of her neck, eyes wide and panicked as she glanced between Ahri and their audience. “Um – Xin. Walk Ahri through it, please.”

Xin grimaced, but dutifully moved forward, glancing at her as he carefully pressed his hands to where Kai’sa’s had just resided. Ahri gaped after Kai’sa, watching a red flush climb up her neck. But she was annoyed now, jaw clenching.

“What was that?” Xin asked her quietly, carefully pressing Ahri to the side, mimicking what Kai’sa had just done.

“I don’t know,” Ahri snapped, even though she did. It was unfair of Kai’sa to drag their dirty laundry out in the open like that, to put suspicions into their coworkers’ minds.

She waited until the studio was emptied to confront her about it. The doors slipped shut behind her backup dancers, and Kai’sa didn’t bother to look behind herself, probably assuming Ahri had left with them. She just picked up the remaining trash, humming to herself as she went. Ahri crossed her arms over her chest, hardening her heart and swallowing the choking anxiety. “What was that earlier?” she asked.

Kai’sa jumped, hand flying to her heart as she twirled, wide-eyed. “Jesus, Ahri.”

Ahri’s mouth just flattened into a line as she stared, unrelenting, into Kai’sa’s pretty face.

Kai’sa sighed, mouth twisting. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly, “It was unprofessional, but I’m just having a hard time finding my boundaries again.”

Ahri’s annoyance evaporated, being replaced by choking guilt so strong it nearly sent her to her knees. “What do you mean, boundaries?” she asked, biting hard at her lower lip.

Kai’sa just looked at her, glancing guiltily to the side. “I just – you know – we uh…” She swallowed hard, cheeks going pink. “It happened and then you said you wanted to keep things professional, so that’s what I’m trying to do. I have a hard time touching you because –” She swallowed thickly, shame settling into every line of her face, “Well, I’d rather not say. I’m just trying to find my balance again, that’s all. I hope you can be patient with me.”

Ahri felt her lower lip quiver, felt her eyes flood with hot tears as she was hit with the _horrifying_ realization that Kai’sa thought things were her fault. Even with Ahri’s awful, shitty behavior, Kai’sa was trying her very best to make her comfortable. Ahri didn’t deserve her. “Kai’sa,” she breathed, stepping forward.

Kai’sa took a polite step backward, awkwardly drumming her fingers against her thighs. Rage hit Ahri like a clap of thunder behind her eyes and she threw her hands up. She was mad at herself, not at Kai’sa, but she was going to take it out on the first person available. Kai’sa just happened to be in the crossfire. “Oh, for fuck’s sake!” she snapped, “So you can’t even be fucking near me anymore? What is the point of having you as a choreographer if you’re going to make Xin teach me everything! Should I just hire him instead?!”

Ahri watched a dark shadow pass over Kai’sa’s face and she felt a cold drip of fear down her spine. She’d _never_ seen Kai’sa angry before. “If you want me to find another job, just say so _ma’am_.” Kai’sa mocked, eyes hard and angry.

The thought was _horrible_. It was awful and terrible, but Ahri was angry. “What is your _problem_ –” Ahri began, before Kai’sa cut her off.

“My _problem_ is that you led me on for months. My _problem_ is that you took every opportunity to flirt with me, and push yourself all over me and keep going even when I didn’t do anything about it. My _problem_ is that you goaded me into sleeping with you so you could get your rocks off and then just decided to ice me out. My _problem_ is that you’re yelling at me about doing _exactly what you wanted me to_. Get off my fucking back, Princess, I’ll start looking for jobs tomorrow.”

Kai’sa turned away from her, leaving a ringing silence in her wake. Ahri was stunned, genuinely horrified at making Kai’sa angry enough to snap at her. She felt bad about that, but she felt even _worse_ about what Kai’sa thought of her. She swallowed against the knot in her throat. “Please don’t,” she begged quietly, “Please don’t go. I didn’t just – I didn’t sleep with you just so you could get me off. I’m – I’m sorry, Kai’sa.”

The tense, angry line of Kai’sa’s shoulders eased, but she didn’t turn around and she didn’t say anything. Ahri bowled forward. “I just, um. I felt guilty about it for a lot of convoluted reasons that don’t matter. I should have talked to you. I’m sorry. _Please_ don’t go.”

Kai’sa sighed, finally turning to face her, looking tired, but less angry than before. “I’ve done the whole emotionally unavailable girlfriend thing before, Ahri, I don’t want to do it again. Not with someone who isn’t willing to meet me halfway. My last one, at least, helped me pick up all her pieces.” Kai’sa’s eyes went soft and Ahri felt a vicious, ugly stab of jealousy for some phantom, far away woman.

“I’ll meet you halfway,” she promised, not knowing how much she feasibly _could_. “I just – I’m scared and I don’t know if I want to date anyone, but I know I really like you and I think you smell nice and I think you’re wonderful. I want to _try_ , Kai’sa.” _I love you, I love you, I love you._ She took a hesitant step forward, heart up in her throat.

Kai’sa met her halfway, cupping Ahri’s cheeks in her palms as she sighed. “I think I’m just a magnet for women like you,” she said, shaking her head. She wrapped her arms around her, pulling Ahri into her chest.

Ahri melted into her, spine going jelly as she pressed her face against the dip of Kai’sa’s collar bones. “Oh!” she said, wrinkling her nose, “You smell _awful_.”

Kai’sa laughed, breaking the heavy, sad tension between them. “I’ll go take a shower.” She cupped Ahri’s chin in her palm, fixing her with a solid, serious stare. “Don’t you ever ice me out like that again.”

“I promise,” Ahri said, and meant it.

Later, freshly showered and wrapped in Kai’sa’s arms, Ahri made the decision. She’d attempt to break down her walls, to let Evelynn go bit by bit, to open herself up.

Kai’sa was fucking worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, ahri is thirsty for hot women and i think that's valid of her. also, for those who read the first piece, in my head ahri hundo percent writes ivy from t swift's new album about kai'sa in the first album she has creative control over xoxo.


End file.
